Hidden Truth
by lexi.pink.96
Summary: Henry starts seeing a therapist outside of Storybrooke and Regina is concerned. Takes place when Henry is 17. WARNING: parent/child incest don't like it don't read it. Possible story and One-shot. Give it a try! *BelieverQueen*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please don't judge, believe it or not but situations like this do happen in real life everyday. Let me know what you think! Enjoy! WARNING: Parent/child incest**

* * *

><p>He can't take it anymore, he needs to talk to someone about this now!<p>

He was pulled from his thoughts and jumped when the car door opened.

Regina noticed him jump and frowned. All week Henry had been avoiding talking and making any eye contact with her.

Noticing that she was lost in thought, Henry bolted into the mansion, leaving a very sad and confused mother.

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

About twenty minutes later, Regina noticed that Henry had not come down from his room yet and Emma should be there in an hour or so to pick him up.

Regina made her way up to his room and knocked.

_No answer_

"Henry can I come in?"

_No answer_

She pushed the bedroom door open to see Henry in the corner with his hands covering his head. When she was just about to approach him the doorbell rang. Regina hurried down the stairs and pulled open the door.

"Miss Swan- " as soon as the words left her lips she felt a breeze and then watched as Henry bolted out the door past her. She watched as he rushed getting into Emma's yellow bug.

Emma looked at Regina in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"I really don't know. Make sure to take care of him, Miss Swan." and with that she shut the door.

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

Henry was silent the whole car ride and when they entered the apartment, he sat down on the old and used sofa.

Mary-Margaret wasn't home so Henry knew that his chance to ask was now.

"Hey Ma?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to take me to see a therapist outside of Storybrooke and please don't ask why."

Emma thought about it for a moment and then nodded. She knew he was growing up and this might help him.

"Okay."

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

Regina sat in her study with a cup of tea, wondering why Henry had been so distant. She thought about how she might have did something wrong, but she couldn't come up with anything.

Maybe it was because he needed some space to grow and become who he wants to be. At this thought she felt guilt and sadness. Had she been such a terrible mother the he didn't want anything to do with it.

She needed answers.

Reaching for her phone and dialing Emma's number, Regina waited.

"Miss Swan we need to talk about Henry."

"Yeah I gathered that much, but before you do anything there is something I think you should know."

At the blondes words Regina mentally grimaced. "Okay…"

"Henry asked me to take him to a therapist outside of town and he won't tell me why. I don't really think its too urgent considering that he is growing into a young man and you know guys sometimes they need space."

_Uh-oh, am I really that unbearable?_

"Regina?"

"Thank you Miss Swan I have no further questions."

The line was disconnected.

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

Emma walked into the living area where Henry was sitting playing Tetris. "Hey, kid um.. you know that you can tell me anything right?"

That caught Henry's attention. " Yeah I know," Henry sighed, "I just would feel more comfortable talking to someone else, no offense."

"None taken and I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"Ma I am don't worry."

She smiled as relief washed over her. She was right there, was nothing to worry about.

"Wanna play?" asked Henry with a sheepish grin.

Emma took the remote and Henry mentally sighed.

_That was close, almost too close!_

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

Henry spent most of his week with Emma, avoiding Regina completely. He knew that if he was to even catch a glimpse of her he would lose it.

Monday rolled around and this was his first session with a new therapist.

Regina had come up with a plan to try and bribe the therapist for information after Henry's session, but it didn't work. She needed to know what was going on.

_Time to play the mayor card._

"Hello this is Mayor Mills calling about my sons sessions."

"Wait, Regina you're a mayor?"

"Yes I am now please, I need to know and if you dont tell me, you wont like the consequences!"

"Regina I think you need to discuss this with Henry because, this issue is not mine to tell."

Regina crumbled the phone with her bare hands.

_Thats it i have had it!_

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

Henry was so nervous this was the first time he would see for a full week, after spending two full weeks at Emma's.

The car stopped and he took a deep breath. He grabbed his bags and walked up to the front door. The door opened before he got a chance to even knock.

"Henry! How are you?!"

He didn't answer, just pushed his way past her and headed for his room. He knew what he what he was doing was hurting his mother, but it was better than her knowing the truth.

Regina watched him and when she heard his door close she finally let the tears fall.

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

The next day they didn't speak and it killed them both.

Regina just couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry, have I done something wrong because you keep pushing me away?!"

Henry didn't answer and looked down at his feet.

Tears started to for in Regina's eyes, as her emotions took over.

"Henry! Please answer me?!" Her anger started to boil, "I know about your therapist sessions and I need answers!"

"Fine you want to know why, its because i think about you all the time in ways that make me feel guilty! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" streamed Henry just before he ran into his room and slammed the door.

Regina was shocked, but she needed to talk to him.

Instead of knocking this time, Regina just opened Henry's bedroom door. She found him with his in his knees sobbing.

"Henry, I am sorry."

She sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up at her. "Why are you sorry, I am the sick one here."

Regina was confused. "Henry what are you talking about?"

He sighed knowing that this was the moment to tell her. "Mom I am just going to say that I am very sorry okay?" He paused before speaking again, "I think about touching you in inappropriate ways." stated Henry half squealing.

Regina froze. She was not expecting this. She couldn't do this, so she ran out not even replying.

After she left Henry cried himself asleep.

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

The next morning they didn't speak. Regina got ready for work and Henry got ready for school. They each left without saying a word.

Henry wondered how he would survive this week, he was so ashamed that he didn't look into anyone's eyes that day at school.

Regina couldn't get his words out of her mind. They both terrified and astonished her.

Henry was the first to arrive home that day. He kicked off his shoes and watched TV in the living area.

Regina arrived shortly after. She took a deep breath and stepped into the living room walking past Henry and into the kitchen. She started dinner and washed the dishes. She was still standing in front of the sink, when she felt arms latch themselves around her waist and a body press into the back of her.

Henry spun her around to face him. She was taken by surprise and she let out a small gasp.

Their faces were only inches apart. Regina could feel Henry's breath on her neck and it made her dizzy. She looked into his lust filled eyes and them her gaze landed on his lips.

Henry couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Regina into into a deep and hungry kiss. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't instead she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Henry wanted more. He pulled back and Regina almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

He brought his mouth to her ear and nibbled at the bottom. "Mom I want to touch you, can I touch you."

Instead of being met with an answer, Henry received a moan.

She knew she should stop, but she couldn't he was making her head spin and she had wanted this for so long.

Henry picked up Regina and set her on the counter top. She began rolling her hips against his stomach, loving the friction it created. He pulled down her dress and cupped her breasts through her lace bra.

Regina's moans got louder as Henry began to massage her breasts. "Do you like me touching you huh? Do want me to fuck you and make you come?"

He was met with a loud moan. "Henry.."

She lost her ability to speak when she felt Henry's hand slip into her underwear. Henry began to tease her folds, liking the sounds she made.

His teasing was driving her insane. "Mmm Henry I need you inside me." she whimpered.

"Oh yeah you want me so bad don't you? To feel my cock inside your wet pussy, giving you pleasure."

"Oh yes.. Henry, please?!"

She felt him remove his hand from her folds and started pulling down his pants and underwear. Once they were each completely nude, Henry made the tip of his cock brush against her folds.

"Oh Henry! Please baby, I need your cock inside me!"

He obligated and thrust deep into her. She was so wet and tight around him, it felt so good. He kept a slow and torturing pace and he played with her breasts.

"Oh baby please harder? Make me come all over you! Make me scream Henry, come on fuck my pussy!"

He picked up his pace and deepened his thrusts. "Fuck baby just like that right there!" She started grinding her hips to meet his thrusts. His cock kept brushing against her g-spot and she cried out in please.

Finally she came with him still thrusting inside her, almost at his own release.

"Thats right baby, fill me up. I want to feel your come inside me." whimpered Regina.

After hearing his mother's words Henry came inside his mother. They were both exhausted and collapsed on the kitchen floor. Henry pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep in each other's arms not worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

**BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ - BQ -**

**What do you think? One-shot or story leave a review to let me know. Again please don't judge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys so i got some requests to continue this! Things kinda escalate quickly in this one. Warning: Parent/Child incest**

**don't like it don't read it! Warning: Parent/Child incest**

* * *

><p>Henry woke up in the middle of the night and felt guilt wash over him. He had slept with his mother and the worst part was that he had given in to his desire. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and his legs tangled with hers. Rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone and kissing her hair, Henry sighed. In that moment she had never looked more beautiful than right now.<p>

Regina began to stir and opened her eyes. She gasped and shot out of the bed, remembering the night before and what had taken place.

Henry noticed and began to panic. "Mom before you -

He didn't get to finish as she grabbed her dress of the floor and bolted into the bathroom. Her son was in her bed with her, NAKED! She began pacing after putting on her dress. Why had she given in? Why didn't she stop him? Secretly she knew the reason and she didn't want to admit it.

Henry felt like crying, he knew what he did was wrong and he tried to prevent it, but yet here he was. Pulling on his pants and shirt, Henry sprinted to his room and began packing a bag.

Emma would be furious when she found out, so he couldn't go there. He finally decided that he would go to a hotel outside of town.

* * *

><p>After spending about a half an hour pacing in the bathroom, Regina opened the bathroom door to be met with an empty mansion. She had searched every room looking for her son and nothing. Coming back to her bedroom she, sighed and looked around. Something catching her eyes, a note! Knowing it was from Henry, she opened it and read:<p>

_Mom,_

_I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know that you may never forgive me, but know that I do love you. I tried so hard to stop myself and when you yelled at me for seeing a therapist, I just lost it. Please know that in my heart, you will forever be my mother as long as I shall live. Don't push anyone out mom, they will love the real you. Even though it was wrong I will never forget last night._

_Your Son,_

_Henry_

She felt tears rush to her eyes. It wasn't all him, she had felt these things too and now Henry was gone. She debated on if she was going to go after him right away, but she decided to give him some space and let him come back on his own.

How would she explain this to Emma? At that thought she almost fainted. Emma would take Henry away and she would never see him again! Giving up and plopping down on her bed Regina, pulled out her phone and called Emma.

"Hey Regina, what's up?"

"Hello Miss Swan, I would just like to tell you that Henry and I have decided to take a trip out of town for a few days." Regina replied nervously.

"Uh….Okay. Just make sure you bring him back please?" Emma was curious, but just ignored it.

"I just wanted to inform you of that and I will bring him back in time for you to pick up."

Relief washed over Regina, she was so glad that Emma wasn't suspicious. She ended the call and started packing a bag. She has no choice now, but to go after him.

She packed a small bag with all her bathroom essentials and clothes. The only hard part was getting Henry to come home, he was stubborn and that made her nervous. Suddenly, she stopped realizing that she had no idea where her son had went outside of town.

_He wouldn't have gotten very far would he?_

Well, she knew to start looking at places not far, but still not close at the same time.

Starting the engine and loading the Mercedes up, she started on her journey to find her son.

* * *

><p>Henry finally arrived at a hotel and checked into a room.<p>

_Finally some place I can show my face!_

He thought to himself. His dark side was something that he needed to get under control or he would never his face in Storybrooke again. Knowing that he may never see his mothers again, Henry put a pillow to his face and started sobbing. What he did was so dirty, but he would never forget the way his mother let him touch and pleasure her. That made him so much more sick in his mind.

_I give up! I don't care what people think of me anymore!_

All the pressure was just too much and he didn't care anymore. Pulling on some nice clothes and gelling his hair, Henry decided that he needed a drink and some fun.

He walked into the bar that was only a few blocks from the hotel and took a seat at a bar stool.

"You look like you could use a drink, what would you like?" asked the male bartender.

"Something strong, would be great." sighed Henry, he was going to be so hungover after this.

Sliding him a drink, the bartender replied, "Shitty day?"

Henry nodded, "You have no idea."

The bartender chuckled, "Yeah I have had those days," He smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Steve by the way."

They shook hands, "Hi , I'm Henry."

Henry chugged his drink and decided to watch people dance. He hated his life and wanted to forget everything for just one night.

Leaving his phone at the bar, Henry took a seat at a booth next to the dance floor and watched as other people danced, not caring who was watching.

* * *

><p>Regina had been driving all day and had finally made it to another hotel. She checked in and went up to her room, ready to fall asleep. She was so tired from checking hotels and inns for Henry that she could fall asleep on the spot. Right now she didn't care what happened and went to sleep for the night.<p>

She kept telling herself that she would find Henry in the morning, but that wasn't necessarily true. Now all her thoughts had time to catch up with her, all at once.

_What if something bad happened to him and I wont find him in time? What if he does something stupid and hurts himself? What if he won't come home with me and never wants to see me again?_

She started openly sobbing herself to sleep, each minute new horrible and terrifying thoughts slipping into her head and playing themselves through her mind. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>After a while, Henry got tired of watching and joined in on the fun of dancing. A young blonde came up and started swaying her hips in front of him. Pulling her closer, he stated swaying his hips with hers moving to the beat of the music.<p>

He felt someones foot trip him and he fell, face planting hard on the ground. grumbling in pain he got back to his feet, only to see that the blonde had left. Sighing and going back the bar for another drink.

Steve had witnessed what had just happened and already had another drink ready for Henry.

"Thanks." said Henry before chugging his second drink. After about five drinks Henry was completely wasted and couldn't even stand.

Steve sighed and grabbed Henry's phone to call someone. He scrolled down till he got to Mom and dialed the number.

"Hello?" came a groggy woman's voice.

"Yeah hi this is Steve the bartender at The Snake Pit, I was wondering if you could come pick your son up?" he flinched at the nervousness of his voice.

At his words Regina shot out of bed. "I will be right there." She got dressed and bolted to her car, driving to The Snake Pit.

When she arrived in the doorway she scanned the room and found Henry drunk on a bar stool with his eyes closed. Careful not to startle him, she walked toward him. "Henry?" He didn't even move. She had Steve carry him to the car.

"Thank you Steve!" she said giving him an honest smile. She was so grateful for his help without him, she would have never found Henry in the first place.

"No problem, have a good night."

Regina liked how kind this man seemed nice. She got into the Mercedes and drove back to her hotel with Henry still asleep in the backseat.

She set Henry on the bed and sighed to herself. She was the reason her son was here in the first place and it killed her to see him this way, drowning himself in alcohol.

Laying down on the sofa next to the bed, she watched her son sleep not being able to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Henry began popped one eye open, to be met with bright morning sunlight. He closed his eyes again not ready to wake up, but something was off. he shot straight up at the feeling of another person in the room and froze.<p>

Sitting in the chair across from him, was his mother and she was staring straight at him. He quickly scrambled to the end of the bed and was met with a major headache. He groaned at how much his head was spinning in pain.

"Try not to move so fast sweetheart." Regina said cautiously as she sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

Henry looked down in shame, now he had two reasons to feel guilt. "I am so sorry, mom I didn't mean to touch you like that!" Henry half sobbed.

She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Its okay Henry, you didn't hurt me."

She smiled softly and tried to reassure him.

She had always wanted Henry to touch her, but she was good at hiding it. It made her feel guilty because she let Henry think otherwise. It was wrong, but it felt so right to let him touch her.

Henry pulled her forward and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned when he slid his tongue into her mouth. The kiss deepened and Henry pulled back with his eyes still closed. "I shouldn't be doing this." he whispered and he shook his head.

"Henry please?" It felt so good to have him touch her, it made her skin hot and her breath heavy. "Henry you can touch me all you like okay? I will always love you no matter what."

_Oh my god, no she did not! Fuck it!_

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck, making her moan. He loved the noises the she made when he was pleasuring her.

Grinding her clothed core against his stomach, Regina moaned louder when he groped her breasts. Oh he was making her head spin and go wild.

moving his mouth to her breast, Henry took a nipple into his mouth and sucked while running his tongue along the tip.

"Henry.." Regina was almost out of breath.

Instead of replying, he snuck his hand into her soaked underwear and slid two fingers into her folds. She was so ready for him that he almost lost control. Quickly thrusting his fingers inside her, he was met with a loud moan.

"Oh...Henry!" His fingers felt so good inside her, she wanted more and started grinding against his fingers to feel more.

"What do you need mom? Tell me?" said Henry as he detached his mouth from her nipple.

"Baby I need more of you inside me please?" His words made her want him more. It should not turn her on when he called her mom, but it did. The way he was making her body feel and the way he took control, made her even more wet.

He wanted to make her feel so good. He set her down on the bed and pulled both his pants and underwear down revealing his erection.

When she glanced at the size of him, she had to hold back a moan.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly, while rubbing his tip against her wet core.

Regina let out a small whimper at the feeling of him rub against her and she pulled back. "Henry, baby your cock feels so good! Please fuck me?!"

"Is that what you want mom? You want me to make you come and then come inside you?"

She nodded and pulled him down for a rough kiss. He took the opportunity to thrust himself inside her and she screamed at the wanted intrusion.

He was so big and filled her up so well. "Do you want me to make you come hard mom, huh?"

"Yes, Henry baby make me scream and moan for you. Come on fuck me hard baby, you know you want to!"

"Your a dirty girl huh?" asked Henry as he began thrusting deep and fast inside his mother.

She loved it when he talked dirty to her.

He was met with a loud scream when he hit her g-spot over and over. "Henry right there! Baby that's it fuck my pussy good! You feel SO Good Henry!"

He slapped her ass and began kissing her neck again, he could tell that she was really close and wanted her to come hard.

Regina loved that he knew just what to do. "Henry...I ...am close, baby make me come your name! Make me yours, claim me Henry!" And that was the last thing she was able to get out before she came with the most loudest sound of pleasure Henry had ever heard from her throat.

"HENRY!"

Even though she came, Henry would not let himself come until her second time coming. He only sped up and deepened his thrusts.

Regina pulled him closer and started to gently bite his shoulder. "Tell me how much you love touching me Henry, tell me how much you love how wet I get when you touch me!"

"I love it so much mom, the way you moan for me and the pleasure i can give you." they were both panting and moaning. "I used to watch you touch yourself when you thought i was asleep. I watched as you made yourself come, wishing that I was making you come instead."

Those words made Regina come again.

"Oh Henry, come on baby I know you're close. Fill me up, I want you dripping inside me!"

Obligating Henry came inside her with a groan. He did not pull out instead he thrust-ed his seed inside her, making her feel his juices. " Oh baby, yeah I can feel you inside me!" moaned Regina. The mixture of his cock and his seed inside her together felt so good!

He pulled out of her and kissed her passionately. Regina kissed back with so much passion, it was overwhelming. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too baby." she smiled softly and snuggled against him. She was so satisfied that nothing else mattered, she had her son and that was all she needed. They fell asleep smiling and laughing about how crazy and perfect everything was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha yeah oops late smut warning lol! I hope you liked it, this may be the last chapter just because I have some more stories coming soon that you'll like! ;) Also sorry for any mistakes!<strong>


End file.
